An oyster, for example, Crassostreagigas is a bivalve belonging to a family Ostreidae in the order Pterioida. The habitat covers the entire East Asia region including Japan. Nowadays, the Crassostreagigas is also cultivated in France and Australia, and is renowned as the most eaten oyster in the world.
Since it is highly nutritious, the oyster has been used for food since ancient times. As described above, the oyster contains a large amount of minerals such as calcium, zinc, selenium, copper, manganese, or a similar material as well as glycogen and protein.
As an antioxidant material derived from the oyster, SOD, CAT, GPx, and Prx6 are reported as an enzymatic antioxidant substance, and metallothionein, uncouplingprotein5 (UCP5), ascorbic acid, α-tocopherol, and β-carotene are reported as a non-enzymatic antioxidant substance.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-193756